The Chemicals Between Us
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: It started with a plot to catch Warren off gaurd and trick him into dating Freeze-girl. When that inevitably failed, she tried spreading a ton of rumors about him and Erin McDaniel. Pity they found it so amusing... But is there a truth they can't see?
1. Santeria

Okay, I had to scrap Broomsticks and Lockers, I just… it was going bad, and I couldn't think of a single way to salvage it. So here's my redundancy, or replacement if you will.

I don't own Sky High, or any songs I mention/use.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Freeze-girl (though he had had the displeasure of dancing with her, she had opted to wear needle, literally, thin stilettos and had a bad habit of stepping on toes that evening, he had never found out her name, and was perfectly simply referring to her as Freeze girl when bragging about the dirty details his homecoming night entailed in her company) had flounced up to him, announced that she was _not_ carrying his child (Warren, who had only been partially listening to his surroundings only caught the "Carrying your child" part and started to hyperventilate till Zack told him to calm down, she _wasn't_ with his brat) and that she wasn't beholden to him, and had found someone who treated her better he was undeniably confused, and to her embarrassment he said, loudly, that he wasn't aware they _were_ dating. When she, understandably, got upset over this, he tried to get her to calm-down, but not having ever known her name, which she screeched was Bethany after it was let known publicly, he, needlessly to say, ended up sitting there scratching his head while she ran out crying with a trail of people laughing at her expense. Which was what lead to the rather frantic conversation where Warren, vainly, tried to get information from his own not chuckling comrades.

"Okay, since when was I dating _anyone?!_" He asked, his book forgotten on the greasy table surface.

"Since homecoming." Layla and Magenta both replied, neither of them finding the situation particularly humorous in anyway.

"You know dude, you could have at least played along, you know, for her sake." Zack said seriously, trying his best to give Warren a patronizing look.

"One, don't ever try to patronize me. Two, I wasn't even aware I asked her out! In fact I fucking know I didn't!"

"Language." Layla admonished coolly while tossing her salad. Warren glared at her a bit but let it go in pursuit of how this started about.

"Look, I just want to know what the hel-heck just happened back there!" He growled out glaring at the group sitting at the table, unfortunately no one seemed effected by it.

"Well, don't look at me! Layla's the one who knows all about it, I'm just as surprised as you!" Will said holding up his hands in a gesture of compliance. Layla fixed her boyfriend with a petulant glare at being ratted out.

"Spill." Warren threatened; smoke curling up from his tightly clenched fists.

"Well, I don't see why I should tell you anything, it didn't seem to bother you about her feelings when you were bragging about what a-a-a-a- a good Kisser she is!" Warren almost felt the slight urge to laugh at Layla's inability to say sex.

"Well, she hadn't spread in the first place, there'd be nothing to talk about now would there?" He snapped, feeling more than a little waspish.

"Well, maybe she thought you honestly liked her?" Layla shot back, her voice rising.

"Why would she think that? I didn't say a freaking word to her!" He shouted, glad the rest of the cafeteria had left with the distraught heroine-to-be.

"Love doesn't take words Warren!" Unable to come up with a come-back for that silly bit of preteen fluff-fantasy she has just, so unselfconsciously, shouted, he sank into his seat staring at her incredulously. And for a few moments Layla was basking in her victorious glow. Warren finally managed a swallow down his dry throat before croaking.

"Stronghold, your chick's nuts."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"_I don't practice Santeria_

_I ain't got no crystal ball_

_I had a million dollars, but I_

_I spent it all."_ Warren hummed under his breath as he climbed the stairs to the roof top were Power Training took place. Power Training, much like gym, was a class designed around using one's powers. Mostly these classes were held inside the gym, but powers that could be potentially dangerous, like Pyrokinesis, where held outside in a large open area and since Medulla just finished reinforcing the roof, his class, at least, was going to be held there for the rest of year. Though it was under the guise of a serious class, it was really more of a fuck-around-with-your-powers-until-you-find-something-cool sort of deal.

Fortunately, his class was fairly small, being as very few people truly had "dangerous" powers that could possibly at any point in time improved upon.

Warren dropped his stuff on a bench and went to stretch, having already changed into his gym clothes. Off to his right was Erin. Having never actually talked to her in great detail, Warren couldn't begin to guess what she was like, but she seemed nice enough. It was obvious she really didn't care what others thought from her messy completely functional low ponytail, and bare-face. Unlike most girls, she wore the guys' uniform pants, medium with the draw strings tied and a medium women's shirt, white and blue colors. The bell rang and no one else appeared.

"Think they got lost?" Erin called out jokingly to the Arsonist. He paused, mid stretch before finishing and walking over to her.

"Possibly. I wouldn't put it past any of them. Who's our teacher this quarter?" She dug through her pocket and pulled out her folded schedule.

"Mr. Boy. You know, they're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here." From this distance, Warren could see her eyes were a nice light grey color, almost blue.

"Isn't he the sidekick teacher?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Oh there you two are!" The two turned their heads sharply to look at the new comer. It was Mr. Boy, decked out in his old Hero-suit leading the rest of the class.

"Well it looks like we're all here. So uhm, Hi, I'm All American Boy! Former sidekick to The Commander. Uhm You can call me Mr. Boy, and for those of you wondering, yes Boy is my real last name." Everyone just kinda shifted around awkwardly before he clapped his hands together with a loud cheer.

"Okay! Um, how about you guys pair off and work together on your powers?" Erin caught Warren's eye and shrugged. He nodded briefly and the pair went off to find a quiet place.

After rounding the dome to the astronomy room the two came across a small Gazebo in the middle of a garden, complete with a mini man-made river that continuously flowed in a small wobbly circle around the small garden thanks to a silent water pump.

"Medulla has _way_ too much time on his hands." Warren grumbled staring at the strangely inviting little garden. Erin nodded in his peripheral.

Erin, as it turned out, could make these rather cool bubbles with her mind. Actually they were projections of her consciousness manifested in physical form, quite often taking the appearance of a bubble. But most people, including herself, simply called them bubbles.

"So, this thing is literally a thought?" Warren said poking it. Erin grinned.

"Yeah, it's weird. But what's even better is that I have almost complete control within the bubble. Say for instance, going with power abuse here, I want a cold soda, I grab a soda, put a "bubble" around it, and lower the temperature within the bubble and viola instant fridge action, hold the electric bill." Warren grinned. "I can even change the outward appearance of the bubble." She spoke after sending the larger one away and conjuring up a much smaller one in the palm of her hand. "I can make the bubble any color I so choose." The bubble shimmered an array of different colors before going back to clear. "And I can change the density of the outside, I can make it as thin as air, or as hard as a diamond. But that's about it." The bubble disappeared and she sagged slightly onto the stone benching in the shaded half of the small gazebo.

"Take a lot out of you?" Warren asked as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yeah, gives off one hell of a headache too. The abstract of it is it's a portion of my brain, forced outside my head and subjected to whim. So in a way, I feel everything happening to it." Warren gave a slight grimace to the mental image he was presented.

"That's… kinda," he paused for a moment trying to think up an adequate adjective "gross." His fingers twitched to wipe themselves of his pant-leg. He had _poked_ it… Erin shrugged.

"What about your powers?" She pulled the tie out of her light brown hair shook it out a bit and retied it.

"Well, you know what a fire is right? Rapidly moving air particles." They said the last two words together; she nodded for him to move on. "Well, pyrokenisis is the excitement of air particles in a specific pattern." He held up his hand and his joints made the familiar clicking sound, most associate with a lighter being turned on. In his hand a small flame flared into a small figurine of vague person-shape, jumping up and down.

"Wow, you have a lot of control to be able to shape the fire. One question though, what's with the clicking sound?" Warren extinguished the flame and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, broke my wrist in seven different places. Developed ligamentus laxit in the joint. Clicks every time I move it." He said, wishing the topic to be dropped. It was a story he really hated telling people. She seemed to understand and just commented.

"If you're not careful with that, it'll turn into arthritis." Warren nodded, already knowing that, and sat down on the bench across from her. The Bell for Gym rang, causing both super-powered teens to grumble.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Since they both were heading to the same class, Gym, they continued on with their conversation about powers, and use, or misuse.

"Yes, I have used my powers to feed my grilled-cheese addiction." Warren choked out, still laughing from her confession using her powers to silence her little sister. She burst out into fresh gales of laughter before wiping her eyes.

"Okay, okay… let's see… I once used my powers to…"

"Warren! There you are!" Layla's voice interrupted. Quickly she latched onto him, shooting a quick smile at Erin, she dragged him off.

"Layla?! What the hell?!"

"Warren, Bethany Drake's on the warpath. It's all over the school! You and that girl vanished off for an entire hour! Bethany heard from Stacy, who heard from Kelly G., who heard from Ivan, who heard from… ahem, well anyways, she's all bent out of shape about it, and looking for… Erin was it? Well anyways, she looking for her and it was best if you're not seen around her kay?" Warren couldn't make heads or tails about it, partially because Layla was panting heavily, mostly because she was doing her mock-five jabber. Also her grip on his arm was cutting off circulation.

"Okay, what?" Layla stopped, took a deep breathe and clarified.

"Bethany's hunting that Erin-girl, because the entire school now thinks you two are dating and that's why you rejected her. Apparently this afternoon's display was all some elaborate scheme to get you to notice her. And when you didn't play game, in fact you quite rudely blew that plan to shreds; she got all huffy and stormed out. Then someone texted Sheila last period, and the chain went from there, that you were "standing really close" to Erin McDaniel, and that "the two of you vanished really quickly" for the better part of an hour and that she "seemed tired" when you both came back, and that the two of you were "acting couple-y talking and laughing with each other"." Warren closed his eyes in frustration, suddenly the days of having no friends and no love-life, seemed a by-gone bliss.

"And of course they all assumed we were screwing. The truth is, the class was Power Training, and she was testing her powers ability to with-stand incredible temperatures, she had asked me before the class started. We were off away from everyone else so I didn't accidently barbeque someone by mistake. And afterwards we got on the subject of stupid things we've used our powers for." He lied, perhaps a little too easily, and made a mental note to inform Erin about the lie. It wouldn't do for her to go running around with a different story.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

In the beginning of gym, he tried to catch her attention as they walked past her, but she was surrounded by her friends. Later, however, into the fourth match, as he sat there listening to Layla plot to how to salvage his reputation, Magenta elbowed him the ribs. He turned sharply to her, about to breath fire, figuratively, at her for infringing his personal space, she pointed to a bubble hovering in front of him. Quickly, before Layla saw it, he grabbed it, and felt it pop in his hand.

"What was that?" Layla snapped, turning around and pinning Warren with a suspicious glare. Next to him, Magenta blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing on and popped it loudly and visibly. Layla sent them one more glare and turned back to her boyfriend, ranting and raving about Warren and his lack of caring about his reputation.

Inside the bubble a folded up piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Before Warren could even dig out his phone out of his pocket, The Guinea-pig girl grabbed the paper, and whipped out her own phone and started rapidly pushing buttons.

"Hey."

"Shh, if Layla sees her digits on your phone she'll flip." And Warren sank into a petulant sulk. Though he had tried many times, Warren had failed to get Layla to stop riffling through his personal belongings whenever the whim struck her. Will had failed to get his girlfriend to lay off snooping through his best friend's personal belongings, hell Layla's _parents_ have tried to get it through her head that he was getting tired of her "charming little grins" and then going ahead and going through his phone list, or other more embarrassing things. Once, he had caught her going through his underwear drawer… though she didn't know he had caught her. Warren still tossed and turned at night wondering what he should do about that.

"Tell her, that I told Layla, that we were doing power training with heat." Warren said, grimacing over how close that sounded to gossip.

"Right, figured as much. She says we need to meet somewhere impartial. I suggest someplace, like the Zoo, or McDonalds." Warren arched an eyebrow at those suggestions, though, to be frank, he has been hankering for a Big Mac. So he wasn't going to question her logic, or lack-there-of.

"McD's sounds great."

"What are you two chattering?" Layla asked, interrupting Magenta.

"The chances of the fighters, He's saying Eddy's got the edge on Kevin." Magenta lied, not missing a beat. It was by some small coincidence, Warren was mildly surprised to note, that Edward McDowell and Kevin Peterson were doing singles grudge-matches against each other. Or maybe it was just her weird female-ability to pay attention to three different things at the same time. Whatever it was, Warren was glad to have it working for him for once. Once again Layla had no reason to doubt this and turned back to her Boyfriend.

"Hey, why are you inviting yourself along?" Why _was_ she getting involved in this?

"Because, you can't take a popularity power-house like Freeze-girl down with yourself and Erin's connections, though she does have some rather influential contacts in high and low places within this school." Warren couldn't help but envision Erin as a 1930's Gangster Moll. "We really don't want anymore people knowing the truth, than there already is." Warren could agree with that. "Remember this, for every person that knows the truth, there are going to be thirty more rumors too close to the false then comfortable, and the truth isn't too great a thing to be let out either." Magenta paused to let a loud roaring cheer from the crowd interrupt the hushed conversation.

"Shouldn't we tell the others then?" Warren didn't want to let the others in on it, but, it was rather suspicious that the normally "stick together" Magenta was so anxious to omit the rest.

"They would complicate things, Zack can't keep a secret to save his life, and Ethan, Will, and Layla are way too "the truth shall set you free"." Warren, whose head was spinning from all this espionage secrecy bull-shit, was not stupid, confused and coming down with a soon-to-be migraine from: trying to concentrate on Magenta's quiet talking over the cheering crowd, making sure no one else was over hearing them _and_ sorting out all the details as to how, within the timeframe of four hours, his life degraded into one of those extra episodes of The Real Life you get on the DVD that was cut from airing because it was so confusing and high-school-drama-stupid, he was. And while with various synapses rapidly misfiring on his nerve cells because of the over swelling of blood caused by high blood pressure impeding thought-process, he knew, though he couldn't figure out why, there was a reason why Magenta didn't want Will Layla Zach and Ethan in on this. But with the now pulsing pain in between his eyes, the Pyro decided to call it a day, and go rest in Nurses office. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get an aneurism and be excused from school for the next month.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Gotta love super high. By the time I walked out of Mad Sciences fifth period, some random kid asked me if I already knew what gender my "love child with Peace'-direct quote by the way- was." With a loud groan Warren slumped forward and smacked his head onto the table surface.

"Listen, I am a seventeen year old male, the fastest way to make me panic is to say the B-word, or any of its synonyms, around me. So for future reference, refrain from using them in this or any other conversations we might have." He moaned. His headache back with a vengeance, voice muffled by the table. Magenta merely rolled her eyes at his melodrama and dipped her fries in the little paper cup filled with ketchup.

"Well, frankly, I say we encourage them, hell, maybe even stage a few ourselves. Keep people talking so much crap that no one will know what's going on." The purple loving girl bit out between munching fries. Right as Warren was about to protest, this _was_ his life they were subjecting to public inquiry, Erin kicked him in the shin and sent him a "_Can it!"_ glare. The grunge donned boy rubbed his shin and mentally grumbled about evil girls.

"Warren, I need your number, we're going to have to keep in contact through this." Erin said, busying herself with her fruit and yogurt parfait.

"Uh, no can do. Layla would flip if she caught your number in his phone. She's practically forbidden Warren from having any contact with you." Erin frowned and pointed with her spoon.

"Okay, now that pisses me off."

"Yeah, no shit! Layla doesn't fucking own me. I mean _I'm_ not her goddamned boyfriend, why does she think I'm just going to nod and bend-over like Will?" Erin watched as the thoughts formed in the sidekicks head. She was covering something. Erin understood why she wanted to get involved with this, but not why she wanted complete control over their interactions. Mentally, Erin made a note to keep an eye on this group, something was going down. Her Venus buzzed in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out, making sure to keep an ear on the conversation.

_OMG girl, u no what icy just sent evry1 bout u? she said that u seduced peace and it's not his kid. n that u r a big slut n a bunch of other shit. _The Junior actually had a decent laugh at this.

_Tell her that shes just jealous becuz she didnt think of it 1__st_ She replied, not even fazed at being called untrue things. High School really was funny when one thought about it.

"Hey do you have your phone with you?" She asked Warren after re-pocketing hers. He dug his own Vcast and handed it over to her.

"Most models nowadays have locking features on them." She said as she flipped through his menus till she found the option. She handed it back to him "Just type in your four digit code and then she can't get into your phone." Magenta looked impressed, but not entirely happy, which confirmed Erin's suspicion of something not being quite right with things in the group. But it wasn't her place to stick her nose in.

"We done here? 'Cause I got a ton of homework from Heroic History to do, and while this is so much fun, I can't afford to not do this." Magenta and Warren got up with her and piled their respective trash on their respective trays before leaving the table and dumping their garbage in the trash bins.

On their way out, after Magenta, being that she had to go pick up her boyfriend from his part time job, had already left. Erin called over Warren from his own car.

"Here's my house and cell number, we need to talk, Magenta's not always going to be trustworthy in this ordeal." She handed him a similar scrap of paper to the one she tried to give him in gym and left in her own car. He wondered the meaning behind that particularly cryptic bit of information, but put it in the back of his mind for the time being. And he too pulled out of the parking lot, determined to call her after his own homework was finished.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well review if you liked it please.


	2. Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Uhm… Chapter two here… RnR if ya liked it.

I still don't own anything I didn't in chapter one.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

"Hey Mom." Erin said as she walked in the kitchen door. She dropped her keys on the counter top and fished an orange out of the bowl on top of it.

"Hey honey how was school." Her mom said from the stove, stroganoff from the smell.

"Bleck." She replied digging her thumb under the rind and tearing up large chunks of it off. "You know Warren Peace right?" Her mother paused in stirring, letting Erin know she had heard about the rumors, but wasn't going to say anything until her daughter confirmed or denied them.

"Hmm… Oh yes! Becky's son. I heard he's every bit as handsome as his father." Malinda McDaniel commented neutrally.

"Hmm? Warren handsome? Yeah, I guess so, no one's ever called him that though. Nah, it's uhm, Freeze-girl, Bethany Drake was trying to get him to date her, publicity reasons purely I suppose, and when he accidently foiled her plans, she started spreading all these rumors about him, and I had no idea, and we were working together in Power Training and so everyone started going hog wild with rumors, I mean some kid asked me if I was pregnant! It's ridiculous but, I really don't care, in fact I'm doing this for a girl who managed to get onto the top of icy-butts crap-list for a long while and they totally shredded her, so I'm kinda helping her get revenge but other than that it's funny." Malinda merely kept a neutral face and kept stirring the noodles in the pot next to the pan of simmering beef and seasonings. Within the bubbling and frothing waters she could see her daughter, in the near future, yelling about something, with a dark haired boy next to her laughing. His face looked nice, especially when he laughed. She blinked and the vision was gone back into frothing starchy waters.

"Well, go tell your sister that, she's convinced your eloping to Bavaria with him." Erin laughed and took her pealed and halved orange with her to go explain to her freshman little sister that she was at least going to finish high school before she ran off. Malinda turned to the counter and scooped up the peals and dumped them into the trash before going to stir the sauce.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

"And you're sure your not running off with Peace to Bavaria."

"Yes, I'm not running off."

"And you're not pregnant."

"For the love of… Amelia, your psychic, you should know its all lies!"

"Well, how should I know? I'm just a freshman."

"… don't go there twerp."

'So, you and Peace eh?" a new voice came into the conversation.

"Oh fuckin hell Stacy!"

"So?"

"Nothing to tell, and you damn well know that."

"Chill Erin, I'm just teasing you, you know, it's stupid to take on icy-tits yourself."

"Tee hee... icy-tits."

"Oh great going Stacy, now she's going to repeat it in front of Mom and Dad, and we're all gonna be boned."

"Chill, watch this. Hey Mini-me."

"Yosh!"

"Don't repeat this conversation got it?"

"Do I look stupid?" Erin and Stacy both turned to look at their little sister.

"Need I remind you of the Coconut incident?"

"Will you let that die already?"

"no."

From inside the kitchen Malinda called out to her girls doing their homework in the kitchen.

"Hey, will one of you girls feed Jack; the doctor says he's not supposed to eat after 8."

"Sure thing Mom!" Stacy called and got up to fetch their baby brother and a bottle of his favorite mashed peas.

Five minutes later, Erin had managed to plow through a good portion of her practice test, and had already finished the Chapter Review questions assigned to her. Stacy, with a towel and a baby-spoon, had just managed to get her rambunctious baby brother to sit still and was trying, desperately to spoon the food in his mouth and not down her front. Her long died blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy tail for the job and her homework had chunks of baby-drool and mashed peas stuck to them. She huffed a deep sigh at the sight of her ruined homework and muttered about being a chronopath as apposed to a telepath.

"Nah, just write the answers to what you can see and ask Medulla in the morning before class if you can get a clean sheet of homework to copy your answers onto. That's what I do when Jack spews all over my homework." Erin replied, flipping a page to find the answer for question number 39 when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and checked the number. She didn't recognize it but it was probably Warren.

"Hello?" She answered, shushing her sisters.

"_This is Warren."_ His voice grumbled out of the earpiece.

"Ah hey Warren!" She responded and ran up to her room for quiet. A loud shush from outside alerted her to her sister's eavesdropping.

"_What did you mean by Magenta not being trusted?_" He started out not waiting for her to start the conversation.

"Uh, well about three weeks after homecoming last year, her and… Zack I believe, got on Freeze-girl's shit list, and she publicly humiliated them for days. You probably didn't hear about it because everyone was still kinda scared of you for a while there. So this is largely revenge for her, but that means she's not going to do things in our interest. And while I personally have no issues getting even for her, I'm not going to be the pawn of her war." Warren gave a grunt the sounded like he both agreed with Erin about being a pawn and was on the verge of ripping Bethany a new hole, literally, for hurting his friends. "Well, the great thing about gossip and malice is that you can't get detention for saying shit about people. So you can ruin her, and get away clean with it." Warren grunted again. But this time he didn't sound as angry.

"Now I assume Magenta has her reasons for keeping things a secret. And I'm going to respect that. And she's also right about the more people thing." Stacy was popular as hell, and would be a great asset in taking down popsicle-puss, Amelia too. Though she wasn't anywhere near as popular as her sister.

"_So we're going to go ahead and start the rumor warfare?"_ Warren actually seemed mildly interested in this whole deal.

"Yeah, we need dirt on her, but don't worry I know all the places I can go to get some really gritty details. You prepared for sharing intimate details if need be?" She asked.

"_Not really."_

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Warren couldn't but smile as she laughed at his response.

"_Well, I think we'll be fine with out your critique of her performance._" Even Warren had to laugh at that.

"God, it was horrible, the entire evening. Just horrible." He laughed; a small part in the back of his brain noted how easily she made him laugh. She couldn't help but laugh and go "_EWWW"_ at the same time

"_TMI TMI!!!!!"_ She cried, still laughing. Eventually the two simply dissolved into fits of laughter.

"_Oh, I don't even know why that was so funny."_ Erin finally sighed.

"Mm." Warren replied.

"_Well I have Homework I have to finish, so text ya in class tomorrow."_ Erin said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Yeah, bye." The sentimentality was repeated and the two disconnected from each other.

Warren heaved a puffed sigh and ran a hand through his unbound tresses and he laid on his bed in his tank and a pair of boxers. His sock clad feet shifted on the bottom of the bed wrinkling the sheet on his bed.

"Warren sweetie? Are you done talking to your friend?" A Pacific Asian woman asked asked.

"Yeah mom." Warren sighed.

Becky Peace was a slight woman barely capping 5'5 and hardly weighing 120 pounds. She was adopted as a young infant by Carl and Joann Peace, who after a horrible incident involving a leaked radiation container during one of their hero missions left the couple infertile. Though Becky Peace never married Baron, due to the fact that he was arrested before she was aware she was pregnant with Warren, she had always strived to make his father as much a part of his life as she thought appropriate.

"Your Father is allowed visitor rights again next week for good behavior, are you going to go visit him?" It was so hard on both father and son. Barry swearing that if he had known Becky was pregnant, he would have never gone evil, and would have stayed with his son and wife like his father wasn't for him. And for Warren who could only see his father when the warden decided he was being good enough to be allowed visitors. Warren bit his lip in thought. He knew the Commander was going to be there. And probably Jetstream. Which means Will would be there too. And things between him and Will were kinda… sketchy at the moment. And what's worse if Will is there, then Layla will probably tag along. And Layla's… not the person he wanted to see at the moment. Least not till he could figure heads or tails out about her odd behavior.

And while his thoughts continued to circle round and round in his head he was surprisingly startled to be thinking about texting Erin the next day.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Erin stifled a yawn as the substitute for English managed to destroy The Tell-tale Heart. The dull whirr of her phone vibrating from her backpack alerted her to a text message, which sufficiently distracted her from the monotonous reading of the sub, pacing in front of the class with her face pressed into the book.

_Hey grl. ur boi's askin bout u._ Melissa told her.

_Wtf?_ She replied.

_Heres a hint. hes talk dark and hunky. _Her friend teased

'_Lissy, what did i tell u bout twinkies and mountain dew before bed?_ Erin asked. There was no way in hell Warren was actually taking the initiative and _STARTING_ a rumor himself.

_F U. srsly tho. peaces askin bout u grl._ Holy shit.

_I'll bite, y?_

_Wants to no what class ur in._

_Eng. We got a substitute, be prepared to sleep. _

_Righty he says see you next period, same place. Ooh la la someone's got a booty call._

_F U._ Erin shut her phone and couldn't help the grin over her face. That was brilliant. Quickly she got her phone back out and shot off a message to Warren.

_You are a fuckin genius. Congrats on the major BS. Lissy next you thinks we've got a booty call set up._ A minute later he replied

_I know, she keeps looking at me and grinning and winking._ Five minutes later Magenta texted her.

_OMG what did you two do?! The entire schools buzzing, literally, that you and Warren have a booty call!_

_Shockingly Warren took initiative and started poking a friend of mine for details about me._

_Holy shit._

_My sentiments exactly._

_Want to skip most of gym?_ This one was from Warren.

_You are really getting into this aren't you?_

_I'm fucking with the ENTIRE schools minds. Hell yes I am._ Erin had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. When she was able to function again it was time to pack up. Not even bothering to changing into her gym clothes she ran to the roof top and over to the Gazebo.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

It was the last sunny days of summer, and Erin sat there enjoying the remaining days of warmth. She stretched and wiggled her low rise jeans back onto her hips as she laid across the stone bench on the sunny side of the Gazebo. Absently she scratched her knee through the rip in her jeans. A shadow cast across her, and without even opening her eyes, she knew who it was.

"Comfy?" Erin grinned and shot back.

"Well fuck, half the school expects me to be on my back, so I might as well mix some truth in with this lie." Warren choked on air, then started laughing.

"Whew, you are most definitely not the type of girl I usually associate with." Warren teased. Erin arched an eyebrow and replied.

"Oh really now Mr. Peace. Do tell." She purred sitting up, enjoying the game.

"Mm, Yes. You are most definitely not my usual." Erin's mind went blank as she tried in vain to search for a response to that, her grin frozen on her face in shock and laughter. Way off behind the flame manipulator, two girls stood there pointing and whispering.

"Oh shit Warren, come here." The seventeen year old asked her classmate. Confused as to her sudden change from the playful flirty banter they had a moment ago, he complied as she pulled him down to sit next to her and buried herself in his embrace, making it look like they were making out.

"OH MY GOD!" a squeal "interrupted" them. And taking cues from each other subliminally, they snapped apart and looked around, both knowing where the girls are, but pretending not to. Warren, playing the part, then turned to nuzzle her should and made it look like he was murmuring something to her. Dazed, no really it was that shocking his actions, and still grinning Erin allowed him to pull her pull by her hand and lead her "away from prying eyes". The echoing squeals told her that whatever the seventeen year old boy had cooking up in his head worked, and she couldn't help the small bubble of laughter working its way past her lips.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Over the side, adjacent to the Mad Sciences Lab was the emergency ladder to the Parking Garage. Now, a rather witty Freshman had once asked why a floating school needed a Parking Garage. To which Medulla replied, "For an small fee, I take students and teachers regular cars and "supe them up" if you will, to fly to and from school." And thus the freshman sat back down and resumed taking notes on Aerodynamics and Propulsion Systems.

One of the previous Principals, seeing a potential for miscreants ditching, put a time lock on the door which can only be opened prior to school being let out by a special pass.

Warren had found out about the ladder his freshman year. And thus whenever he wished to be alone, he came here.

"Ah so this is how Warren Peace gets in here." Warren turned to look at her with an amused look.

"Granted it's not as glamorous as hacking the lock, or holding teachers hostage. But it's a lot easier." He mused.

_True._ Erin thought as he led her to his car.

'

His Ford was actually pretty comfy compared to her own Kia. Erin realized as she lounged in the back seat playing poker with Warren with the stereo on low.

"Ha! Full house!" She cried. Warren groaned as he threw down his cards. Instantly both of them jumped as their cell phones started to buzz like mad. Warren watched as all of his friends texted him, demanding to know where he was. In front of him Erin's laughter caught his attention. She, being the one of the two connected to the gossip lines, was reading about the latest scandal they caused. Without a word she handed him the phone and fell into a fit of laughter.

_OMG! Warren Peace and Erin McDaniel were caught having sex on the roof!!!!_

"I-i-it was for-for-forwarded t-t-to meee by Christina." She gasped. He grinned wolfishly and handed her back her phone.

"_ATTENTION. WILL WARREN PEACE AND ERIN MCDANIEL PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN NOTIFICATION OF YOUR PARENTS OF YOUR SUPPOSED ACTIVITIES."_ Power's voice boomed over the intercom. Warren grinned at Erin.

"You do realize that there isn't a person in school that won't think we're screwing now right?" All Erin could do was grin as well.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

"You don't think that Warren really got a girlfriend do you?" Layla bit her lip.

"Well if he did, it's his business." Ethan said pushing up his glasses. Layla rounded on his sharply.

"He should tell his friends that he seeing someone!"

"Why do you care so much?" Will asked, getting frustrated that his girlfriend kept talking about his best friend.

"Well, I'm just concerned that Warren's not aware of what he's getting into, I mean Erin's not terribly popular, but look at what's happened since he started dating her." Will frowned and turned back to watching Freeze-girl and Larry tag-team against Lash and Speed. Right as the villains won the crowd gasped and looked at the two coming in the door late.

Warren and Erin walked into the room, in a small way basking in the surreal moment and of the complete rapture of the entire student body. Erin made sure to brush her knuckles over his arm as she parted to go to her friends while he grabbed her fingers and squeezed them, visibly, before leaving to his own company. No one could make a sound at the touching gesture.

"Hothead, Bubbles, where do you think you two are going? Suit up. No stay there you four." Everyone looked around in confusion, to see if perhaps someone could guess as to why Boomer was having three teams go at the same time. Moments later when the two came out in battle gear and standing in the area Boomer spoke up again.

"This is a three-way Battle Royale. Each team is to battle each other for the dummy, the winning team will be the team who's managed to Safely capture the "Citizen" and place it in the "safe zone" on the other side of the maze." As he spoke the floor opened up and changed the area into a seven foot tall maze, with the "Mulcher" and "Citizen" on one side of the maze and all three of the teams on the other side by the square marked "Safe Zone" in big bold red letters. "Now, since you are all Seniors or Juniors, and veterans champs of Save The Citizen. We will add a new feature to this maze. An Automated Defense system, programmed to "Shoot to Kill"." In random locations in the Maze, small mounted Missile Turrets and Guard Robots appeared and activated with ominous whirring sounds. "So now, what you have to do is you and your partner navigate the Maze, try not to get killed in the process, find the citizen, save it from the Mulcher find your way back from the maze and place it in the Safe Zone Before time runs out, while battling the other teams for the dummy!" The six on the floor looked at each other. "And as a new feature!" Boomer cried, excited to have a new way to torture the super powered teens. "Power limiters within your suits are set to go off at random intervals, so you won't always have your powers to rely on!" This time the contestants looked at each other not feeling so superior without reliable use of their powers.

Lash Speed, and even Warren, had spent enough time in Detention to be able to be confident without their powers, but not when it was possible one of the other supers could have theirs.

Bethany and Larry weren't feeling too good at all. Larry being a meek and small individual without his powers going up against such bad asses like Lash Speed and Warren. He might as well declare himself dead right now, there was no way he was going to make it. And Bethany? Well without her freezing power she was basically defenseless, having never paid attention in any of her basic defense or combat classes.

Erin refused to let it intimidate her. She stared out over the tops of the maze as the very tops of Robots prowled the turns and twists.

"Now let's make things interesting." Boomer crackled. "Stand next to your partners contestants." Everyone scrambled to stand next to the person they were going to compete with. Bethany tried to stand next to Warren, but Erin pushed her and grabbed his arm instead. Bethany fixed Erin a nasty glare and pouted from the floor until Larry pulled her up and stood next to her. When everyone had settled into their respective groups, tethers shot out and connected the pairs by a two foot leash.

"What the fuck Boomer?" Speed roared as he tried to break the tie.

"Now here I have two passes to the parking lot. These belong to the winners." Everyone's ears perked up and the entire room focused on those passes. "Now as for the binds. Not only do they keep the two of you from separating, but when one of you get's injured, the rope connects to the bio-monitors in the suit and your partner feels it!" He crowed. Erin looked at the manic coach with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, he's a raving lunatic!" Someone shouted

"Passes..." Larry moaned to Bethany.

"Fuck the passes lets just focus on surviving." She replied.

"Now, I am going to blow my whistle, at each blast a single group will enter. Starting with Lash and Speed for their combined scores of total wins individually. Then Hothead and Bubbles, and finally Big Larry and Freeze-girl. Go!" he blew his whistle in a short shrill trill. And the two villains took off. Erin shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, desperate to tune out the noises from the maze. A heart stopping scream and the collective "Ooh!" didn't help her mantra of "keep a level head" become any more effective either. Then the second whistle blew and with a big gulp, the two of them entered.

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

I hope you liked it. Uhm please review, even if you didn't like it then you can tell me what to fix.


	3. 23

Well, here we are at chapter three.

I own the DVD to Sky High, that's it.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Someone once said "War is Hell". Well, so is being forced to follow a panicked, out of commission, Pyro, with killer robots, heat seeking short rage guided missals, and three fellow students, who would like nothing more to collect your head, hunting you, like some sort of demented, perverse, rat-in-maze, life-or-death situation that will NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!

Ahead of the huddled duo, a fully powered Bethany and Larry advanced towards the unpowered couple. Slowly tendrils of deadly ice hissed and danced as they reached forth to steal the warmth from Warren, who was shielding Erin with his body. A loud laugh that sounded similar to giant boulders being ground together sent chills up their spine… till…

BEEPBEEPBEEP. And suddenly the ice stopped, and there, looking for all the world like they were caught with their pants down, were the depowered duo. Warren and Erin looked at each other and grinned. Oh yeah they could take em no sweat. Then once again a BEEPBEEPBEEP interrupted the group. The two groups jumped as Speed came sliding in, depowered and unable to stop, and crashed into the walls off to their left, right for Larry and Bethany. Everyone looked at the severely skid marked Speed, then turned to look at Lash holding a lead pipe. He chuckled nervously and tucked the pipe behind his back. For a third time the BEEPBEEPBEEP echoed across the still group. The other two groups, hoping that maybe it was their power return so quickly. Warren and Erin grinned… and slowly started to advance.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Medulla, Powers and Boy all stood on the balcony watching as Erin and Warren tormented their would-be attackers. Speed, trapped within a giant hamster-ball, couldn't work up enough speed to use it as anything other than the prison it intended as. A crispy Lash soon followed suit and the two rolled about like errant rodents, smacking into walls and each other. Mere seconds later a third bubble containing a rather charred Freeze-girl and Larry contended with the others.

"They're good." Powers noted.

"Rumors have it that they're dating." Medulla pointed out.

"No honest truth to them, immediately." Boy responded, watching as the two in question worked in tandem.

"Immediately?" Powers asked.

"They work well together, and get along excellently. I wouldn't be surprised if in time they did have a relationship." Mr. Boy clarified.

"Ah."

"Well, there's no doubt we would love to choose them, but are they going to be suitable for it?"

"I say, yes, they are the perfect candidates."

"Yes, I agree."

"Good, then I will call them." Powers said excusing herself. Medulla and Boy nodded to her, and continued to watch the match.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

The dull thunks of the Machines "feet" pounding the wooden floor reverberated in Erin's chest. She fixed it on her sight, focused her mind on it, and pushed the bubble around it, quickly trapping it and stopping the hail of bullets it kept shooting at her own shielding bubble. Warren heaved a sigh of relief. Erin grinned manically for a bit and holding out her hand as a medium, quickly curled her fingers into her palm in a fist. The bubble around the robot contracted, crushing the metal and wiring down into the size of a marble. The bubbles "popped" and the super dense marble dropped and scored the floor.

"Yeesh, bet you're a bitch to get in a fight with." Warren grumbled, eyeing the ball of metal. Warren looked around then at a clock.

_Shit, we only have two minutes left!_ Warren though in a panic, he turned to tell Erin but she was already aware of the time crunch.

"Come on I see the way over there." He pointed to a gap in the wall about fifty feet away

"No time, the Dummy's right over the other side of this wall segment." She said forcing a bubble half-way through the wall.

"What are you going to do?" He asked curious.

"Just watch." She said, and the sphere, wall-section, and a small portion of the floor rose up in the air. Quickly the two ran through the gap.

"Can you do the same thing with the dummy?" Warren asked looking at the short-rage missal turrets posted on both sides of the Mulcher spin slowly back and forth scanning for intruders. They were hesitant to get much closer, with Warren's elevated body-temperature, the turrets would most likely pick up on them much further-away then the average. Erin closed her eyes and focused on the dummy.

"No, there's a barrier around it. I can't get through."

"Well, can you take out the turrets?"

"Possibly." She closed her eyes, tired and aching and struggling to concentrate, but slowly she managed to bubble off the two machines.

"Go, I can't hold on much longer so you need to get it and fast." She bit out. Taking the opportunity, he ran forward, panting heavy himself, and passed through he barrier, snatched the dummy and just managed to pass the barrier walls when the familiar and dreaded BEEPBEEPBEEP hit his ears. Then he started to run even faster, the missals were coming after him, and the section of the wall they tore just crashed back into place.

"Shit! RUN!" he bellowed to Erin who could hardly think from the backlash her abrupt power cut off caused. Warren grabbed her arm and pulled him after her, dodging missals as they exploded around them.

_Hey, when did we get disconnected?_ Erin wondered as she saw the two pieces of cord hanging limply from their non attached arms. Quickly Warren pulled her out of the practically demolished maze. They made it across most of the Maze in a few seconds, jumping over rubble, and other debris from the manic fire of the robots and turrets. Past Bethany and Larry, who upon seeing that Warren had the Dummy, began to chase them using their powers to try and stop them.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Lash and Speed, emerging from a rubble pile they had been caved in under when a missal went rogue, saw the two, close to the goal, with icy and rocky hot on their trails, with the Dummy in their possession.

"TEN!... NINE!... EIGHT!..." The crowd screamed. Lash looked at Speed, his ankle was busted. He wrapped an arm underneath his friends and helped him stand.

"We're gonna lose." Speed murmured.

"Ah, it's okay. I mean who gives a damn? We can always sneak out anyways." Lash said.

"True."

"SIX!..." The crowd continued.

"Besides. What were we going to do anyways? Your ankle's busted." Lash gingerly helped his friend move to a place where he could sit down.

"Hm." Speed grunted as he gently pried his converse off.

"FOUR!... THREE!... TWO!..."

"THEY MADE IT! WITH ONE SECOND TO SPARE HOTHEAD AND BUBBLES ARE OUR WINNERS!!!Boomer bellowed over the cheering crowd.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Dropping the dummy into the box drawn on the floor. Warren half carried the almost non-responsive Erin over to Boomer to receive their passes. Her head lolled onto his shoulder as she fought to stay conscious, she seriously over tapped herself way too fast.

"Hey you okay?" She heard Warren murmur right by her ear.

"Mnmnnmmm, hurt… ache… tired… need to go home." She groaned, her eyes closed as she wobbly stepped in time with him, like a person with severe muscle-atrophy.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home." He promised her softly. His arm slid down to her waist for him to get a better hold on her, and he pulled her arm across his shoulders with his other hand. She pressed herself flush against his side, bracing herself against his solid form. Still, she was so much shorter than him that she was still able to keep her head on his shoulder with very little bending on her part. Even though she tried so hard not to, she did end up falling asleep leaning on his warm shoulder, even though she was standing.

Her last thought before succumbing to dreams was: _He smells nice…_

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Much later she woke up, with his jacket wrapped around her, on her bed, with her stuff piled next to her. Her phone, sitting on the charger, buzzed with a text message sent that afternoon.

_Wear the jacket tomorrow, the school's forecasted to be going through a blizzard hovering over Oregon._

_-Warren._

She smiled, yawned, and went back to sleep.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Wow, I got done quicker then I though I would. Okay a short chapter three, but it was mostly the battle chapter, not much going on, well... relationship wise anyways. Next chapter back to the hijinks, promise. Review please, I love constructive comments!


	4. Silence

Here's fourth chapter!

I still don't own the characters or even the actors. Or even the movie-script or rights. So what does one naturally conclude? And no… it's not bunnies.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Come school the next day, Erin was happy to have Warren's jacket for two reasons. Reason one, though it defied logic, Warren's jacket managed to be warmer than anything she owned, which was odd because, one it was leather, which she normally avoided wearing, expensive clothing and a food-throwing-happy baby didn't mix well, and two, it wasn't even lined or anything, it was pure, chaffy, cow skin. But it kept her warm so really she wasn't inclined to question or complain too much. And reason number two. In a school were class-rings are not possible, the government pays a fortune to provide excellence in everything, and that includes security of the school's identity, jackets are the thing couples do. Wearing Warren's jacket was the number one thing either of them could have done to let it be known, she was Warren's girl. Which in all reality she wasn't, but, not including herself and Warren, a grand total of three people knew.

OOOO(Erin's POV)OOOO

"OH MY GOD!" Christina shrieked as I came strolling up to the group, Warren's large cumbersome jacket doing perfect to keep the freezing wind and slight snow drift out.

"So, it's official… you are insane now. Right?" Melissa asked.

"Chill guys, I mean, I'm only dating the guy. I'm not going to start vandalizing the school and picking fights with people for sitting in my spot." I said giving my friends a glare and a hurt look.

"I only vandalized the school once." Warren's voice came from over my head. Hell I think even I jumped.

"Warren!" I said, perhaps a little too shrilly.

"Just coming over to meet my girl's friends." He gave a charming little quirky grin, and I swear to god, my heart raced at the sight. God damnit! I am not supposed to think of Warren Peace as attractive! Damn you mom for mentioning it in the first place.

"Oh? Your girl huh?" I mustered all my, trace amounts, of irritation at the claim, and put it in my voice. Sadly it came out more flirtatious, then "_Hey mister! I am NOBODIES got it?!_" He grinned and pulled me closer. His forehead resting on mine as he breathed.

"Yeah, _my_ girl." I swear to god, I am blushing and I just swallowed my heart back down into my chest.

"I am co-owner or nothing." I managed to say back. Though, it was not the most intelligent, or cohesive, thing to say.

"I'll make you a deal. You're mine and I'm yours… equal trade." He purred. Oh my…

"Deal." I breathed, and for a second I believe our little lie.

OOOO(Warren's POV)OOOO

"Deal." That was all it took to make me want to whisk her away into the parking lot and find out, in the back of my car, if she's double jointed. This is bad; it's only supposed to be a joke, of sorts. I pull away; as if I suddenly remember our audience, and take a deep breathe to clear out the smell of her shampoo. We both turn and offer apology smiles, or at least she does while I fiddle with her ponytail. Three days, and I'm already fidgety over her… shit. I took a deep breath and calmly rationally try to explain the need to be around her.

I must simply be getting too in character, that's it. All it means is it's simply time to stage some things from a far. A few carefully planned out moves, like pretending to surprise her with roses for our "one month" anniversary, and… and putting chocolates on her plate at lunch when I walk by… simple easily planned seemingly romantic things that can keep up the illusion while putting distance between us. Perfect! I smiled at my thoughts, and apparently I did something right, she hugged me, and whispered a thanks in my ear unnoticed to her friends. I just know my smiles more uneasy now than "pleased about whatever" so I excused myself to go meet my friends before they come hunting me. But despite every ounce of sense in my body telling me to run, and fast. I couldn't help but whisper in her ear.

"You look cute in my jacket."

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

OOOO(Erin's POV)OOOO

All throughout first period, I was a ball of nerves. I worriedly chewed anything that ended up in my mouth, and that included my lip. These…. feelings… this… attraction… it would only lead to despair. I mean when the scams over, and he walks off to whatever pursuit he chooses, and I'm left standing there with these unrequited feelings… all it will lead to is a broken heart.

All throughout second period, I was looking rapidly for a way out of this whole situation. Maybe I could stage a huge fight then break up with him, breaking up with someone was good scandal right?

In the middle of third, I got angry. "WHO the FUCK told _him_ to FUCK with _MY_ emotions like that?!"

And subsequently I never had the chance to ream him out in fourth for that performance this morning because my little outburst landed me detention for the rest of the day. And fortunately no one knew I ended up in detention because the teacher had taken pity on me, I must have been having a bad day, she had said, and sent me after class. Because she had to punish me for my "vulgar language". I also managed to dodge getting a phone call home and a trip to the principals. And to top off my lucky streak, Lash and Speed decided to ditch today, and no one else did anything stupid, so I was allowed to sulk in detention in peace.

Thankfully I was let out of detention an hour early so I could gather my missed homework, and head home to rest. My teacher said I was probably stressed from all the malicious slander being said about me. I resisted the urge to say that that part as actually rather therapeutic. But I let it go, got my necessaries, and left, streaking out the garage at easily a hundred miles an hour. I'd probably get a ticket from the photo-radar guns mounted on the side of the school facing the entrance, but I didn't care at the moment. I needed out of there.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

What was normally a forty minute drive took me five, and when I walked in the front door and slammed it behind me, my dad, home from work and free of super-hero-duties for once, dropped the paper he was reading in surprise.

"Erin honey! Your home. Are-are you okay?"

"Yeah, the day's just kickin my ass." I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock. I look at him with wide eyes which I hope convey the "oh my, did that just come out of _my_ mouth?" look. I never cuss in front of my parents of baby brother. Dad just laughed.

"Ah yes, I heard about your little gym victory yesterday. Exhausting your powers like that Erin, comes with some nasty side effects." He reminded me, and I take a deep breath. That's true, very true. See, I get my powers from my Dad. And using our powers strains the brain to a small degree, it's nothing that doesn't fix itself in time, like a day or two, a week at most. But for that time we are in recovery, sometimes we get a little weird. Sometimes we can even exhibit symptoms of brain disorders and diseases. My grandfather, God rest his soul, used to show signs of Multiple Personality Disorder whenever he strained his powers too much. I happen to get overly emotional and lose my brain to mouth filter… and exhibit narcoleptic habits. But any ways… that means simple things that normally I'd shake off are like huge things to me now. I squealed in joy and hugged my dad. That means I don't like Warren!!!!!! I start to dance around and then a wave of exhaustion hit me.

"All right daddy," I yawned sleepily. "I'm gonna go take a nap now kay?" He chuckled and kissed me on the head.

"Go right ahead pumpkin." And with that I trudged up the stairs and flopped on my nice cozy bed, forgetting to take off Warren's super warm jacket.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Erin slept for two days, just in time to miss the remainder of the school week. Warren, slightly pissed-off she didn't tell him that she was going to take off for three days, he never found out she was in detention, had called her several times, and now the entire school was buzzing with gossip about Erin running off with some other guy. Well they were until Friday, when Stacy, who was today, what Gwen Grayson, was three years ago in terms of Popularity and Control of the Student Body, had "publicly" announced that her little sister was merely sleeping off a nasty case of power backlash. And that she knew for a fact, having had to bring them their homework, that Lash and Speed were in much the same situation, having had checked themselves into a super-hospital for sever bodily stress due to the constant flickering of their powers. And of course since Stacy McDaniel said it… no one dared question it.

'

"Let me get this straight? When you over use your powers, you get emo and sleepy." Warren clarified, sitting on her bed, unconsciously warming it for her.

"Yep." She confirmed and popped another Popcorn Chicken in her mouth, since Warren was so sweet to be getting KFC after a short work day, and offered to bring her some too. Warren fiddled with a bobble on her headboard and put it back as soon as he lost interest. Fortunately, for them, things between the two had settled down into a dull simmer, though they were unaware of the mutual tension, and could function the same way they were before the fateful morning.

"Layla still riffling through your stuff?" Erin asked, not wanting the still silence to take over the conversation.

"Well… she got really pissy about my phone being locked, and I even went as far as to put a mini lock on the zippers to my backpack, that went over well too. It's just I…" He pressed his mouth into the palm of his hand, "Can I ask you something? In confidentiality?" He spoke from the other side of his hand, his words slightly muffled by the limb.

"Sure."

"It's just… she treats me like I'm her boyfriend! I've told her repeatedly I'm not and she just goes right ahead and goes "I know that silly!" and keeps on doing what she's doing! I mean I've told her _repeatedly_ to leave my shit alone. I'm out of ideas, I hate the fact that I have to buy locks and such for my bags, and replace the combo on my locker because she figured it out; and no one seems to be able to stop her, and I know she doesn't think she's doing anything wrong but… damnit I like my privacy!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Erin wondered if he had anyone to unload on like that, from the way it all just rushed out; she was willing to bet not.

Thinking back on his rushed complaints, something stood out.

_"She treats me like I'm her boyfriend!"_ Erin's eyes widened, could that be the reason…

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Erin thought about calling Magenta and forcing her to tell the truth. But that would accomplish nothing. She thought about telling Layla off to her face, but while it would score major scandal points, it would earn Warren's animosity. And while a part of her said it would be safer for her sanity. She steadfastly ignored that part, logically speaking, it would backfire. Her feet popped and cracked and she got up and moved about after having been off them for two days. She padded down stairs, in search of a soda and ran into her sister, Stacy, covered in pudding and who knows what else.

"Why do you keep putting yourself up for that torture?" Erin sighed. Stacy just ground her jaw and stomped up to the bathroom to shower. Erin sighed and decided to focus on one love-life catastrophe at a time.

"Honey? Have you seen your sister?" Erin's father Robert asked from the living room.

"Which one?"

"Stacy."

"Shower." As she left she heard her father exclaim. "What? Again? That's girls obsessed with clean I swear…" Erin shook her head, knowing that the truth was far more damaging then a high water bill.

OOOO(Erin's POV)OOOO

In the kitchen, mom must have known I was having a tough time, because she wordlessly handed me a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and an ice cold soda, and sat me down in a chair. I think wordlessly she pulled the information out of my mind, and I was in no state to protest, not having to do anything other than munch cookies and slurp carbonated water and syrup. Suddenly things became organized, Stacy's ordeal shoved firmly to the back of my mind as something neither of us wanted to deal with, my confusing thoughts on Layla, Warren, and my possible feelings for him, straightened out into one singular line of thought.

Unless Layla was doing something dangerous, I have no right or need to interfere. Warren and I were simply getting too into this game, coupled with my power backlash, causing me to think that things I wasn't ready to deal with. And that come Monday, everything would be back to the way they were. And that I had already known this, but needed to organize my thoughts.

"Thanks." Though I knew she'd never accept thanks for going through my mind like that, I still thanked her for the help. Putting the half finished soda on a clear spot on the plate, I opted to retreat to my room before anyone else could snag some cookies.

'

However as I passed the bathroom and heard my older sister's sniffles, the little niggling thing in the back of my mind sprang forth again.

Would it really be so bad? I wondered.

Some things are best left alone. I decided and walked off… but I put the plate of cookies on her dresser and took the can with me.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Well, not much school, but plenty of emotional play. Which is good I guess… Not quite as long as I was hoping, but it was a chapter after that last line.

Incase your wondering what's with the random chapter titles; they are song titles, which in some way compliment the chapter. I definitely encourage you to go looking for them on your own, and if you can't find a song or songs, at the end I will post a list of every song and their artist.

BTW sorry about the constant switching from POV to non-POV it's just that when I was writing the chapter, I kept randomly switching from Erin's and even Warren's points of view to regular with out even noticing. And when I went back to read through to make sure everything read well, I actually thought it added to the story a bit.

Oh, and remember constructive criticism's adored.


	5. Take a Picture

Wow, chapter five…

Well enjoy.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

By Monday, Erin found that her mom was right; though she did have to confirm that, yes; she was out with a major case of backlash. And No, she wasn't dating Lash on the side. Warren caught her before she got to her locker by tapping off a quick text saying _expect present in locker for one month annvsry._ Inside a single red rose, tapped to a stuffed bear, tied to a box of chocolates awaited her. So her surprise wasn't totally ingenuous. And apparently she had gone throughout the entire day with a huge grin on her face.

Come time for lunch, Erin, still hauling the thing with her and refusing to share candies, walked over to Warren, the bear-box-flower combo tucked under her arm, and her tray suspended by her hand, and kissed him on top of his head, murmured thanks and congratulations into his hair. Despite the part of him relishing in tormenting Freeze-girl, who was looking at the couple with large teary eyes, he didn't react to her "affection" and merely grinned and offered a comment about doing almost anything for his girl. Oddly enough, Layla looked away. When she had left, Will turned to Warren with an expression of "congrats".

"So I take it the rumors are true." Warren bit into his burger and chewed before attempting to talk around it.

"Not entirely," his words translated "we're dating, but not screwing." He swallowed the food.

"Ah, she's holding out on ya huh?" Zack said leaning back and breathing in deeply from his nose. "Yeah, Magenta used to do that too but… she simply can't get enough of me." Magenta smacked her long time boyfriend.

"Listen, it's not that, her Mom would skin me alive."

"Oh come on, no teenager's going to tell their mom she's having sex." Will said, much to Layla's embarrassment.

"No, it's not that, it's that she lives with three psychics, her mom, Stacy and younger sister Amelia." There was a collective wince at Warren's explanation.

"Plus there's the baby to consider."

"Baby?" Everyone jumped slightly at that and Warren realized he goofed a bit.

"Yeah her baby brother Jack. Rambunctious little thing, wakes up to a sneeze next door." He finished off the remainder of his burger and got up to throw his trash away.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Warren stretched and yawned, he had to get up extra early to get the present and break into her locker to stash it in there before she knew what was going on, plus he had been up late last night tossing and turning about visiting his father; he wanted too, he really wanted to, but not with an audience. Especially not with the commander standing there making thinly veiled comments.

"Rough night babe?" Erin's teasing voice washed over his exhaustion. And despite the load on his mind, he couldn't help but smile.

Somehow, despite the odds, this had become their spot; no one else in school came here, probably on penalty of being fire-roasted by Warren.

"Somehow Life, just isn't being fair to us." He said moving his legs so that she could sit next to him. The overcast day made her glad she was wearing pants instead of the shorts they try to force on all the girls. Erin never understood it, but most teenage and older super-powered girls, as an unwritten rule or something equally stupid, had to bare their legs. It had been a hard fought battle for her pants… And there was nothing about that sentence that didn't sound insane.

Apparently the Gazebo was climate controlled because not even five minutes after she had sat down, snow started to fall, but she didn't even feel the cold. Pulling her box of chocolates out she opened them and took a chocolate.

"Mmm… Warren these are delicious!" she said around a chocolate covered strawberry marshmallow. He smiled a small appreciative gesture and leaned back against a pillar, pulling her back to lean against him, incase anyone came looking, he told himself.

Erin, figuring along the same lines, didn't comment on the action and instead fed him a strawberry one. He ate it from her fingers, as she read the list/map/thingy inside the box which said what each one was, and looked out over the snowing skyscape.

"Ooh… key lime." He was really glad she enjoyed them, they weren't exactly cheep. She held up another lime one for him to eat and again he ate right from her hand, not wanting to move his hands from her stomach.

And the two just sat in silence for the remainder of the period, alone, and complacent.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Erin sat in her English class as the teacher read for them The Crucible, pausing every once in a while to explain what a phrase meant or some historical truth behind a particular event. When her phone vibrated right against her science book, making a rather loud VURRR. Quickly she dug her phone out before the teacher could identify the source of the sound. Once in her hand it merely, and much more importantly, harmlessly tickled her forearm as her hand and wrist shook with the force of the tiny motor inside the technology. Hastily she tucked it inside one of Warren's pockets in his jacket, when the teacher's suspicious gaze hit her. She stared blankly back, and the gaze shifted till the teacher assumed she was hearing things and continued reading aloud.

_Meet me at McDs__ five pm Sharp_It was from Magenta.

_K._ I sent back and pocketed my phone incase anyone else tried to texted me.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Erin was running late. The instant her car came to a stop in the parking space outside of McDonalds. She slammed the gear into PARK and threw open her car door. Inside everyone was aware of her arrival at the sound of a car door slamming and Erin ran in locking her doors remotely.

"Sorry, Stacy disappeared, my Parents are out of town for the night, and I had to fix both Amelia and Jack supper before I could leave." She apologized, slightly breathily.

"No big, we were waiting anyways." Magenta assured her dragging her over for introductions.

"You probably know Layla and Will from around school, this is Zack, my boyfriend, Ethan and his date, and this is Mrs. Stronghold, also known as Jetstream." Magenta added in a much quieter voice.

"Pleased to meet you all." Erin waved as she was joined by Warren.

"What's going on?" she asked, smiling. Magenta pulled her down and whispered in her ear so as Warren couldn't hear.

"Though he probably didn't tell you, today's Warren's 18th. So for his Birthday present, from all of us, The Commander, Will's dad, has set up with the warden of Warren's dad's jail, to allow him out in public for tonight, as a birthday present." Erin "ah"ed and kept quiet about it when Warren asked what Magenta told him. Warren eventually gave up and ordered two large sodas, one for him and one for Erin.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Warren sat at a table, away from the rest, petulantly sipping his soda.

"Cheer up. I heard there's the Carnival in town if we wrap shit up here soon. The two of us can go hit it." Warren grunted and spoke up.

"That's were we're going after Mr. Stronghold gets here."

"Warren, what's wrong?" Warren shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Warren…"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He muttered looking down. Erin reached across the table and tilted his head up to look him dead in the eye.

"Warren, please tell me what's the matter." He looked at the concern on her face and smiled sadly, he grabbed her hand and held it, savoring the contact of another human being who wasn't terrified of him, or wanted something from him.

"Tonight's a night to have fun; I don't want to ruin your night with my woes." He said sincerely. Erin felt her heart flip again, a small part of her brain decided it was far too late; she was already crushing major on the boy.

"Warren… listen… I know it's…" She decided to tell him what the others had planned.

"There here!" Zack's voice interrupted her. And both Warren and Erin turned to face the door.

"Dad…" Warren whispered as the tall man came in. Baron Battle was handsome, and the Commander must have stopped by Warren's place because he was dressed rather sharply in civilian casual clothing. A pair of light slacks and an off grey button up shirt, untucked.

"Warren." Within a second the younger Pyro had made it across the establishment to stand in front of his father. Baron smiled and said.

"Happy birthday son." And he hugged his boy for the first time ever.

Erin stayed back, feeling all warm and fuzzy at the scene. Quickly Warren pulled away, happy and excited, much like a kid at Christmas.

"Dad, these are my friends, Layla, Zack and Magenta, you know Will already." He pulled the older man along, to face each one, then Warren spotted Erin still sitting there and he yanked the man back to the table he was previously sitting at.

"And this is Erin." Erin stood up and offered her hand to the convict.

"Pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and kissed its knuckles, in an old fashion gesture.

"Warren, she's beautiful." Both Warren and Erin colored as Baron pulled her hand till she ended up standing next to his prodigy.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Becky Peace came to stand beside her lover.

"Mom!" Warren stood up straight and tucked his hair behind his ears. "Uhm, this is Erin, the girl I've been telling you about." He fidgeted nervously. Erin, not being able to help teasing him a tad bit, curled an arm around his waist and cooed.

"You've talking about me to your mom?" Erin shot a million watt grin, knowing she had caught Warren in a hard spot.

"Hi, I'm so pleased to finally meet you Ma'am, Warren speaks very highly of you to me." Erin extended her hand to the smaller woman who warmly took it and pulled her in for a hug.

Everyone watching the exchange grinned as she teased Warren some more, before reminding everyone that the carnival starts in half an hour.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

It was only a ten minute walk to the park where the carnival was being held, and parking any closer to the place was either not happening or costing money, so everyone decided, for simplicities sake, to just walk over.

"How old are you dear?" Baron asked.

"Seventeen." She answered

"Do you have any siblings Erin?" One of other the adults in the group asked.

"Ah, yes, three. Stacy, Amelia and Jack." She responded.

"And how far apart are you four? Age wise."

"Uh, Stacy's ten months older, Amelia's two years younger, and Jack's 16 years younger."

"Oh my, that's quite an age gap." Becky said, startled.

"Well, my Mom was pregnant with Stacy during the last couple months of her senior year, and had graduated before she started to show. So she was really young when she had us."

"So how old exactly are your siblings." Steve asked.

"Well, Jack's eleven months old now. Amelia's fifteen and Stacy's seventeen like me." She threaded her arm through Warren's and pressed her face into his shoulder murmuring so that only he could hear that the third degree was staring to bug her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said something to her so low the rest of the group didn't hear. She wound her arm around his waste, not having his arm to "cling" to. Everyone in the group assumed the couple was discussing something, as they continued to talk in tandem, conversing in a soft voice so no one could overhear them.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

When the group got near to the Carnival, Erin caught the sight of Ferris wheel.

"Can we ride the Ferris wheel?" she asked, staring at the giant revolving wheel with delight. Warren actually laughed and said.

"Sure babe, we can ride whatever you want kay?" She squealed slightly and hugged him.

"You love the Ferris wheel or something?" Zack asked, wondering why someone would get that excited of it.

"I've never been on one." Erin confided. "Last time I had the chance, I was real little and my parents were going to take us, but Amelia saw it and started screaming bloody murder." She said, holding on to Warren and walking towards it. Everyone in the group shrugged, the line wasn't long, as the event had just started, and it sounded fun.

'

After a five minute wait in line, the group, paired off in the order of Warren Erin, Will Layla, Magenta Zack, Ethan and his date, who's name was Amber Erin found out belatedly, and the parents Baron and Becky and Steve and Josie. When the first group to leave was let off, Warren and Erin stepped forward, Erin trying like hell to contain her bouncing. As the guy sat the two down Layla burst forward, shouting about it being Erin's first time, and sat right in-between them, squishing the two into the sides of the metal seat, uncomfortably. The guy scratched his head and latched them in, leaving Will to stand there staring incredulously. Getting upset, he jumped the line and stood by the exit gate to wait for everyone. The rest of the group stared in disbelief, their mouths hanging open. Magenta and Zack snapped out of it as the guy called them forward. Behind them Ethan's date already chattering a mile a minute about the drama unfolding.

'

Three seconds into the ride, and Erin was about ready to push Layla out of the seat. And not just because she was being shoved against an uncomfortable metal sheet. Catching Warren's eye behind Layla, she saw he wasn't too pleased himself.

"Uh Layla, shouldn't you be with Will instead of us?" The brown-haired girl asked. Not being able to help the small tint of anger in her voice.

"Oh he's fine! He understands I just wanted to make this ride fun for you, after all you've never been on one." Erin clamped her jaw to keep from saying anything rude back, and turned to stare out the side, drumming her fingers on the railing. Warren mentally groaned and slouched in his seat as far as it would allow.

Sensing the tension, Layla did what she does best in tension. She talked… and talked … and talked… She chattered the entire time though the ride, and well after they got off and were waiting for the rest of there party.

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold got off, Erin was twitching with restrained homicidal urges. Warren seeing his "girlfriend" at the snapping point, pulled on her arm, leading her away from her source of anger, calling back "We'll meet you guy in about ten minutes on the tilt-a-whirl kay?"

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Warren led her over to a large shady tree some forty feet away from the group, and pulled her behind the trunk to block them from view.

"Shh shh shh, calm down, I know, I know. Just breathe." Warren murmured into her hair as he drew her into his arms. Erin felt herself instantly relax in his warm embrace. Acting on impulse she buried her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder and breathed in the scent of his body wash.

Warren felt himself shudder when her breath came out of her mouth and traveled through his clothes down his skin.

"I'm not pissed off about my ride being ruined." Erin finally decided to tell him. She felt the vibration of him humming for her to continue. "I'm not, I'm not happy, but there will be other Carnivals." She felt Warren pulling the holder out of her mid-upper-back length hair and run his fingers through it. She bit back a moan at the contact. "But Will, how could she do that to her own boyfriend? I mean even if you didn't like him…" she ran her hands up his chest, feeling muscles ripple under skin and cloth, till her hands found his soft fluffy hair and wound their fingers into the soft downy hair in the back of his neck.

Warren withheld a groan as her lips brushed and tickled his neck as she spoke.

Nope she didn't like him… not one bit, she decided as she ran a hand down her back and rubbed the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

Oh, but she was such a glorious liar.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

This time around, Warren and Erin got on the ride, just the two of them. Layla had gone off to make amends with Will, who was seriously hurt, and the sidekicks opted to do there own things, agreeing to meet at the stage at nine for the concert. It was six. At seven thirty Will texted everyone saying Mrs. Stronghold wanted to go on the Love Tunnel ride, and that we should all meet there. Warren and Erin grimaced, but decided to play the part. After all it was just thirty minutes in a dark tunnel in a small boat. Both gulped when the other wasn't looking, and wound up standing on opposite sides of a tall wooden fence, designed so that it was up to "fate". Of course, the girls and boys all shuffled around the entire time in the line trying to end up their dates, which was pointless anyways, because when one of the parties, who were scattered, walked out on one side of the lines, their correct date would leave the line to join them. But it was fun anyways. When Warren, reluctantly, walked out, two girls who were _not_ his date walked out elbowing each other and hissing and spitting. Warren laughed, like it was a great joke, but he breathed a sigh of relief when Erin came out and pushed both Layla and Bethany, who appeared out of nowhere, back in line. The two managed to get in the boat with out any further drama, though people were still giving him odd looks. Slowly a chain pulled the boat along as the tunnel tried its best to create atmosphere.

"This… is incredibly dull." She muttered shivering from the cold temperature of the tunnel. The arsonist pulled her closer and rubbed her arm, feeling goose-bumps smooth out into skin under his fingers.

"I think it's purposely design that way, most people who go through here are couples after all." he commented dryly.

Minutes dragged by in the boat, till both parties involved could have sworn it had been four hours. Right as the boat finished the final round under the constructed tunnel and Erin could see light up ahead something wet and slimy jumped right in her lap.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, jumping up to stand in the boat, startled.

"What?" Warren jumped up, standing as well, causing the boat to rock precariously. Erin grabbed onto the front of his shirt and stabilized herself.

"Something wet just landed in my lap!" She squealed, wiggling around to see whatever it was in the gloom. Warren couldn't help but laugh as he spotted what it was. As the boat passed into the evening twilight. Warren held up a fish by its tail.

"This is your something wet." The fish flopped pitifully and Warren dropped it back in the water. Erin even had to laugh at that as they got off the boat. It looked like she peed herself, but she didn't really care. It was too funny.

"Hey guys what happened?" asked Will as he walked up to the boat.

"A fish jumped in my lap." Erin said laughing. Will laughed; glad she wasn't hurt, and got in the boat with a pouting Layla. Their boat disappeared into the darkness underneath the artificial tunnel over the park's "river" and Warren and Erin walked off to go hit the carnival games.

Behind the laughing couple, a boy, dripping wet, walked over to Bethany.

"I did what you wanted me to miss." He told her.

"Good. Here's five bucks, now scram." He frowned, but did as he was told.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

When eight thirty hit, the last rays of the dying early fall sun had faded, and the stars were out and shining brightly. Erin, carrying a stuffed frog roughly the size of her, walked next to Warren laughing as he ranted about Boomer failing him freshman year, for some stupid reason or another, "sneaking" bites of his funnel cake when he wasn't looking.

"Warren!" Layla's choked voice interrupted his speech, causing both of them to turn and see a teary Layla.

"Layla! What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was crying so badly, and where Will was if his girl was this upset.

"Will broke up with me!!!!" she whined her face screwing up with fresh tears.

"Uh…" He turned to Erin.

"It's cool, go. I'll take that." She took his half finished funnel cake and turned to look at a ball tossing game to her right.

'

Erin finished off his funnel cake, and dug a dollar bill out of her pocket for six balls. Warren and Layla were still talking. No, she has holding on to him, while he tried to talk. Erin threw the ball, hitting the target perfectly. She looked and saw Layla giving her a red-eyed, teary, smirking look of victory. Erin lobbed the next three balls with deadly accuracy. The man behind the booth gulped and hid slightly behind a large Bugs Bunny Plushie. She knocked the next ball at the fifth target scattering the bottles. A high pitched "Oh Warren!" caused her to miss the sixth ball, and nearly KO the booth man.

"I want the Alien Plushie." Erin bit out. He handed over the doll. Erin looked at the duo, watching as Layla leaned in to kiss him and she slammed a five on the counter. The man started to sweat as he set up the bottles for five dollars worth.

'

"Layla, stop." Warren said pushing her away.

"But Warren. I like you." she sighed as she leaned in again to kiss him. This time Warren grabbed her arms to keep her from leaning in any further.

"Layla, I like Erin." He spoke with absolute conviction and paused, realizing the truth. He did like Erin. Even though he had only known her a week, he liked her.

"But why? What does she have that I don't?" Warren, getting sick of her shit, snapped.

"Humor, the ability to let people be themselves, the lack of desperation, the ability to comprehend no; take your pick." He shouted and stormed off.

Erin had heard the last two lines and felt like she was on could nine. She quickly finished off the rest of the balls, collected her giant Doggie Plush and her Alien plush, and left with the steaming, literally, pyro.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Erin couldn't help but grin as she sat behind Warren, with him sitting in between her knees, as she rubbed the tension and frustration from his shoulders. She could feel his shoulders knotted up beneath his thin cotton Tee. And she worked harder at undoing them. He moaned a sigh of bliss as she got out a nasty knot right underneath the edge of his shoulder blade. His fingers fiddled with the hem of her slight-bell-bottom pants and discovered a naughty little secret of hers.

"Oh-ho, Erin McDaniel has an anklet tattoo?" He crowed running his fingers over the thin band of tattooed charms around the thinnest part of her leg. She giggled and jerked her leg back from his ticklish ministrations.

'It was a sixteenth birthday present from Stacy." She muttered, embarrassed.

"It's cute." He said, the word leaving a funny taste in his mouth. She turned redder and moved away from him. Warren sighed and laid down on the blanket he had won from a ring toss booth. Sadly it had the Flintstones on it, but it made a nice place to sit for the concert. And it was a lot better then the one with the Disney Princesses on it. Erin laid down, letting Warren pull her close to him.

"Glowsticks! Get your glowsticks!" A vendor yelled as he walked by, small children with their parents' money flocking to him like a nimbus of boogers and grass-stains.

"Hey there you two are. Where's Layla?" Magenta asked as she parked her own, hard won, Scooby doo Blanket next to them. Ethan and Amber following suit on the other side, creating the beginnings of a Hanna-Barbera patchwork.

"Ah, I assume Layla went home." Erin spoke aloud, gesturing that Magenta should come closer so she could dish details. While Erin filled Magenta in on the latest drama. Warren got up and stood in line for food. Fifteen minutes later, he had found his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold, plus son, and came back to a fully informed group, with food for both him and Erin. She sat up to take the food from him so he could sit down.

"Ooh, well trained." Amber commented as Warren wordlessly handed her a soda. Warren's knuckles whitened around his own bottle. And Erin paused in opening hers.

"I would never presume to ever call Warren "trained". It's an insulting term, and one I don't tolerate." She said stiffly, not looking up from her drink. She broke the final snaps keeping the cap attached to the plastic ring around its neck, and took a small sip. Amber sank in her spot, knowing she had really put her foot in her mouth. No one tried to comfort her. Erin turned to Warren and put her hand on his arm. Warren smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

'

Magenta would tell them that they were getting into the scam way too much. But she figured they weren't really pretending anymore. And if Warren kept smiling the way he did when she was around… well who cared?

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

The concert was awesome. Local talent from all over the metropolis came to perform. Some bands they knew, others they didn't.

During a young woman's rendition of Genie in a Bottle. Erin, out of the corner of her eye caught Freeze-bitch glaring at them. Erin subtly elbowed Warren and gestured vaguely to her.

"Shall we then?" He asked, a flirty grin on his face as he didn't wait for her acquiesce and pulled her face dangerously close to his. His lips passing centimeters above hers. As he stared into her light grey eyes, Erin was stuck through by his own dark grey ones. His hand trailed down her back pushing her forward till his forehead rested on hers. He dared not go further, content to burn in the moment. Her own cool fingers grazed the back of his neck as she tucked his hair behind his ear and trailed them down his face. She was _not_ content with the distance, but was reluctant to press for more. A shrieking groan broke them apart as Bethany stomped up to them, summoning her ice powers as she walked. Erin gave her an amused smile and flicked her finger at the charging teen. Suddenly Bethany found herself in a small bubble, forcing her to sit on crouch on her hands and knees. With another flick of her finger, Erin sent her zooming off, only to have the bubble popped over the pig pen in the petting zoo. An outraged shriek made Erin laugh. And she settled in to watch the rest of the concert with Magenta and Zack shooting her looks of appraisal.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

After the teary-eyed goodbyes, and the "pleasure to have met you"s, all ended, Erin and Warren stayed behind. The girl walked over to lean next to the boy on his car. A bunch of presents having been stashed in the back without him knowing. But there was one more present he was going to have to receive.

Erin, without a word, grabbed his jaw in her hands, tilted his face down, and kissed him.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Remember, review for the next chapter!


	6. All Around Me

Okay folks, and here is the final chapter!

Happy endings Galore!

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't pace, he couldn't do anything! His hands shook and his mouth was dry, and his feet kept leading him into walls. His heart raced and his head spun.

"Dear God." He muttered as he collapsed on his bed. "Her kisses are worst then drugs… All the withdrawal and none of the high." Warren winced at the wanton poetry he was spouting. Jeeze. Listen to him get all moony over a peck on the lips, gone before he could even understand what she had done. He winced again, more poetry.

He had wanted to call Will. But the poor guy already was having enough relationship trauma without Warren rubbing his fortune in.

He had wanted to call Magenta. But she was with Zack, and he didn't want to know what he would be interrupting.

Going to Ethan seemed… pointless. The boy was great for missed chemistry notes, not so much on dating advice.

Someday he might forgive Layla for what she did.

He thought about waking his mom up and telling her the whole story, but she seemed so happy he found a girlfriend, Warren found himself not wanting to burst her bubble.

Mostly, sadly, insanely, ironically, desperately, he wanted to call Erin. Just to hear her voice once more. That time he actually slapped himself for that thought. Desperate for something to occupy his mind, he got up and turned on his neglected computer, hoping to bore himself into slumber.

No such luck… he shut off the computer, sick of the Viagra and weight-loss supplement ads, and turned on the TV.

HBO's late night programming got him sucked into a one star-rated B-movie "docu-porn" and he watched in morbid fascination as the heroine in the movie screwed her way through a murder-mystery, only to find the guy she was fighting to not fall for had tricked her, and that everyone was still alive and it had been a test. And instead of getting righteously angry at the prick, she screwed him one last time. Disgusted at the coupling of a fairly decent plot and shitty acting, he turned off the TV and forced himself to go to bed.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

As Warren found out in the morning, Bad adult move, plus thoughts of girl you had just figured out you liked, plus kissing (however innocent), plus being teenage male, equaled cold shower first thing in the morning. So his day was going great right from the get go.

And things spiraled downward from there…

In Chemistry he nearly blew himself up… twice.

Medulla, concerned because Warren couldn't even muster the energy to argue back, had sent him to the Guidance Councilor's for depression.

Two hours later, past the next period and halfway through lunch, Warren left, red faced, trying to holdback the urge to cremate the little man, and embarrassed beyond belief.

Not quite to the door, and freedom, the tiny man ran after him calling his name. The Councilor grabbed his hand stuffed something in it, winked, and fled back to his office humming merrily. Warren was too terrified to look, though he suspected he knew what it was.

'

By the time he got to the Cafeteria, they were cleaning up the tables and putting way the salad bar. He turned away, no use crying over missed lunch.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

This had to be the final straw, Warren decided as he sat at the Gazebo, by himself, watching the violent ice-storm.

"How long are we going to storm-chase?" Warren nearly jumped out of his skin at Erin's voice.

"Ah, Medulla's doing some weather-based experiments. So for a while I suspect." He replied. Seeing Erin improved his day greatly, and there was no use pretending to be too macho to say that.

"Ah, well hopefully he's not trying to create another Frankenstein." She joked, badly.

"Mm." Warren grunted, she was holding something behind her back. "What's that?" he gestured to a lunch box behind her.

"Huh, oh, uhm the reason I'm late is because, Magenta texted me saying you missed lunch, so I called my mom and had her deliver food for both of us, cause I missed it too." She pulled out a rather large lunch box and opened it. Inside was a large zip-lock baggy of cheeze-itz, a large batch of homemade Snickerdoodles, two roast-beef subs with trimmings in separate bags, two sodas, and what looked like a canister of soup, and turned out to be a large canister of mom's famous Potato soup. And two plastic bowls and spoons.

"Yay… I love my mom." She quipped, grinning as she started to divide things. Warren took his bowl of soup, and located a baggy filled with shredded cheese for it. Sprinkling a generous bit on he began to eat.

"Mm. This is really good. So anyways, why did you miss lunch?" He said, shoveling food down to quiet his growling stomach.

"Hm, oh, Larry decided to try and get into Easy-Freezy's good graces by pounding me into the cement. Pity he didn't realize my bubbles can take up to thirty tons of damage before collapsing." Warren paused, looking at her and repeated incredulously.

"Thirty tons." Erin blushed at her little white lie and backtracked.

"Well, my dad can go to thirty, and I get my powers from him, so assumptively, I should be able to as well." Warren swallowed his mouth full of soup.

"Yeah well that's assuming, so don't go trying it okay?" He gave her a piercing look that left no room for argument. Erin, not knowing what to say, began building her roast-beef sub.

'

The two sat there quietly, not quite able to look at each other finishing the last vestments of their lunch.

Erin bite into a Snickerdoodle, chewed, and swallowed, watching the small white blurs known as snow, slowly kill the trees and landscaping around the school.

"I see you two are enjoying my little garden." Medulla's high-pitched voice broke the awkward quiet that had descended on them. Both of them jumped and turned to look at the cranially enlarged man.

"Don't worry I don't mind so long as the two of you aren't doing anything… illicit… up here." Both of them shook their heads rapidly.

"Ah good, well, I juts came to inform you that your excused from Gym next period, Powers wants to see both of you in her office." Erin and Warren looked at each other then to the black clad, self-described "Mad-Scientist".

"Ah, don't worry your not in trouble, if that's what you're worried about." The two teens sagged a little bit, heaving small sighs of relief. "Ohh! Are those Malinda McDaniel's Snickerdoodles?" He asked, spotting the bag. Wordlessly she handed the bag over for him to take one. Snagging his prize the man hastily ate it and wandered off, humming a little tune. Erin turned to look at Warren with wide, surprised eyes. He shrugged and helped himself to another cookie.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

"Now, I assure these two not only work great together, but are unbelievably powerful, two of the best of Sky High's upperclassman rank. Now, I know they aren't seniors quite yet, but we're will to substitute their internship for many of their credits." Warren and Erin heard from the other side of Principal Power's door. Hesitantly, Erin knocked of the door.

"Oh, that must be them," she told whomever was inside her office. "Come in." She called out. Warren opened the door, and let Erin go in first.

"Erin, Warren, I want you two to meet a few of the council members of The Justice League." Sitting serenely in chairs, like visiting High Schools was an everyday thing for them, sat Wonder Woman and Batman.

"Hello." Erin trilled, nervous to be in the presence of such legendary heroes. Warren merely grunted, which seemed to loosen up Batman's posture, barely.

"Now, the Justice League is here today to offer the two of you an internship to the League, based on mine, Professor Medulla's, Mr. Boy's, and Coach Boomer's recommendations. Should you Accept, your class schedules will be rearranged, to accommodate your traveling to the two locations, both The Tower in space, and The Tower located in Metropolis City. Were you will be trained to take positions within the League upon your graduation." Erin gasped and grabbed Warren's hand in surprise.

"Are both of them eighteen?" Wonder woman asked.

"Warren's already eighteen; Erin has a few more months to go though." Powers said.

"Really, that might be a problem with … Erin was it?" Erin nodded. "We will need your parents' authorization, since your still technically a minor." Erin nodded in understanding as Wonder Woman spoke.

"Normally, since you are a super, you'd be an exception to that, since all students enrolled in Sky high are no longer considered minors, since the government instilled, secretly, the Meta-human act, which states that all supers, over the age of fifteen, are no longer considered minors, or US citizens, by law and are not required adhere to the laws of the US or any country, and are living in the US as guests. " Batman said in his monotone. Erin and Warren seemed surprised by that.

"Wow, I've never heard of that law before."

"It's not something the Government likes to let out." The Bat spoke, and shifted posture, letting the teens know he was done talking.

'Well, anyways, it would look bad for the League to be "recruiting" seventeen year olds so we need your parents okay to cover for us." The Amazonian Princess clarified, settling a steely glare at the caped man.

"Uhm there anything I need to get signed or what's the procedure." Erin asked, trying to get past the technicalities and secret laws.

"No, since you two will be excused from school the rest of the day, they can just go over to your house, and get their okay." Power smiled. Warren tugged on Erin's hand and excused them for a moment

'

"Are you sure we want to do this?" He asked, his thumbs rubbing the skin exposed by her baby-blue wife beater. She took a deep breath, relishing in his warm hands on her skin, before replying.

"I think we'd be stupid to not take the opportunity. Just think, most heroes have to struggle with obscurity for years before they make it. Us? It's being handed to us before we even graduate high school!" Warren sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"That's what has me worried. I mean, why us? Why not Will? Why two kids who basically come from obscurity?"

"Warren, Will has his parent's. He is the Commander and Jetstream's son. He defeated Royal Pain his freshman year. He's already got a name for himself and has a minor, afterschool, Superhero gig. But you and me? No one knows who we are outside these halls. And Powers took a chance on us, giving us the opportunity to see what the big leagues are like. And you know what? Say we don't like it? Then senior year, we say "sorry not for us." but since we've worked with the JL, we've already got our foot in the door." Warren smiled and pressed his lips to her hairline, making her blush. This was the intimacy he missed so much, even after such a short amount of time.

"Alright, we go back in there and accept."

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

It was like the entire Super Community had come out for their party. Erin watched in amusement as her mom ran in and out of the kitchen with trays, either filled with food, or in need of replenishment, trailing behind her in mid air. She would feel bad about doing this to her own mother, if a) her mother hadn't been the one to throw the party, and b) she wasn't having the time of her life, entertaining for so many people. So Erin left her to her frantic hostess act, and sought out her fellow intern.

He was surrounded by a large, for him, group of people all complimenting him on getting an internship his junior year. Erin managed to squeeze though the group to stand net to him and calm him down.

"Oh! Erin! There you are! I was just telling Warren that it was soo lucky of him to get an internship with his girlfriend." Erin forced her smile to become brighter as she remembered, they weren't really dating.

"I know, isn't it great?" She smiled, even though she felt like crying. "Excuse me, I have to go help my mother before she kills herself." Erin managed to get back through the crowds, and vanished to the roof.

'

From high above the party, she took a few deep, calming, breaths and watched as everyone down below had a great time, Batman and Wonder Woman danced to a slow song by the DJ, and a few feet away Stacy and Lash danced too. She smiled, happy her sister finally got him to ask her out. Warren looked about ready to run, being surrounded by so many people, but she couldn't handle being around him anymore. The scam was way too personal now. Bethany won without even knowing. And that left a sour pit in her stomach.

"You know, it's your party, you should be down there mingling and schmoozing." Erin laughed.

"You don't know what schmoozing means." Amelia smirked.

"Hey, I'm fifteen, I don't know what a lot of things mean. But I do know this, that guy right there, totally digs you." Amelia pointed to Warren, who was looking around for his "girlfriend".

"Wishful thinking." Erin muttered. Amelia shrugged and sighed.

"Believe whatever you want. But I knew right from the get-go, it wasn't entirely a scam. You two really like each other. Now go tell him, or pretty soon he won't hear you, Dad's setting off the fireworks soon." Amelia jumped down and used her psychic powers to catch her and lower her safely. Erin mulled it over for a moment or two and decided to get down anyways. Her sister was right in one respect. It was her party, she needed to interact.

The instant her feet touched the backyard, he was there, clinging to her.

"Freeze-girl's here." And true enough, Bethany Drake stood by the gate, looking around. A deep anger welled up in Erin's stomach and she disentangled her arm from Warren's and walked over to her.

'

"What do you want Bethany?" Erin asked coldly. Briefly, guilt at her tone flashed within her, and she saw the girl wince at her tone, then she remembered having to try to convince her friends, whom she later stopped talking to altogether, that she wasn't talking shit about them behind their backs.

"I… I wanted to apologize to you and Warren." She stuttered. "I…it's just…" she exhaled her pent up breath "Freshman year, I saw Warren, and I started crushing on him majorly, then at Homecoming he saved everyone, you know, and I had finally worked up the courage to dance with him, and then one thing led to another, and I ended up giving him my virginity." she whispered the last part. "He didn't know it was my first time, and I quickly became disillusioned, and stopped crushing on him, when it became obvious he wasn't going to call. But I was still upset, and hurt, by him constantly talking about it, so I plotted to ruin him, socially, the way he ruined me." Erin reeled a bit at that, Bethany was far from "ruined" she was the most popular girl in their year, she always had a guy with her at all times, then, it hit her, Bethany had to deal with the word "Slut" hovering over her head, sure she was popular, but she became popular because everyone expected her to put out, and she did as they expected. "But, I saw how he acts around you, and that you both are so happy together, and… I thought, why can't I be happy like that with someone? So last night, I saw you two making out, and I just snapped, and you threw me in the pig pen." She wiped her hands on her ice blue skirt and adjusted her glasses.

"Er, yeah, sorry bout that." Erin wondered if she looked as sheepish as she felt..

"Oh don't worry! It knocked some sense into me. And I took all of today off, and thought about it, till my head felt like it was going to explode, and finally, I came here, to apologize." She finished. Erin grinned wryly and offered a bit of truth in return.

"Well truthfully, me and Warren aren't dating. It was a scam to hurt you." Now Erin felt horrible, but somewhat better knowing it didn't work.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, in fact I don't think he really likes me, well not more than a really close friend." Bethany laughed.

"Wow…" she began "Uhm, Erin, the entire school sees how he looks at you, he really likes you." She was laughing at how blind the girl seemed.

"Right… well anyways, uhm do you wanna come in? The fireworks are just about to start." Bethany just shook her head.

"Ah, sorry can't I've got a date with Larry. Apparently he's been crushing on me since Freshman year." Erin laughed at that.

"Yeah, he tried to beat me up in your defense. Well, good luck with date!" Erin said and left her to go back to the party.

'

"What did she want?" Warren asked as Erin stood around waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"Huh? Oh, Bethany? She wanted to apologize, for the shit's she's caused." Warren looked surprised.

"Really wow…"

"Yeah." They stood there, in awkward silence for a moment until Robert started a group count down for the Fireworks. When the crowd shouted "ONE!" the sky above their house filled with fireworks and noise. Right in the middle of a particularly bright display, Erin felt Warren tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him and watched him shout something she couldn't hear over the noise of the firecrackers.

"WHAT?" she shouted. Again he mouthed whatever it was he was trying to say. She pointed to her ear and shook her head, trying to tell him she couldn't hear what he was saying. He got half way through his sentence when he gave up and opted instead to kiss her.

Erin felt electricity discharge through her body. Her toes curled in her shoes, and her knees went wobbly. Quickly she fell into his rhythm and kissed him back, winding her fingers in his hair and through his clothes. His arms closed in around her, and she felt his muscles tense, as if he was afraid that she was going to slip out of his grip. One hand spread against her lower back, pushing up her tee-shirt and rubbing her bare skin. One of her hands slid underneath his shirt and felt his muscles jump at the contact as she slid her hand up further till she reached his heart beat, and let his vibrate against her palm. Quickly he pulled away and removed her hand from his shirt. Erin looked upset for a moment, but before she could begin to ask why he pulled away, he shushed her and lead her off to a much more quiet, and private place.

Stacy saw the two disappear into the house, and whispered into Lash's ear that they were going to play cover for a while.

Once inside the quiet sanctity of Erin's room Warren pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Will you be mine, if I'm yours?"

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

Rare is Beautiful.

Love is Rare.

So Love must be Beautiful.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

So rarely in this life do we find love in life.

And even rarer still is lasting love.

Within the span of a week,

Warren and Erin had fallen in love.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

I might be tempted to do a sequel, if I get enough reviews. Or perhaps Stacy and Lash's story. But until then, check out the gang in my other story, that I have started on but put off till I finished this story (and I knew I was going to within a few chapters). It's called Prey, and it's a lot darker then my usual fare. The synopsis of it is:

**The gang's all heading towards the annual Junior/Senior class trip, when their bus is blown out of the sky. The survivors must find away to stay alive while a madman's hunting them, one by one. LashxStacy, WarrenxErin, MagentaxZack, and WillxLayla.**

There's more to the story, but I don't want to give away too much details. ;) But I will say this, it WILL be M rated, so if you don't like gore, angst, sex, or gratuitous violence and other nasty things… well… so sorry.


	7. Eggroll needs your help!

Sorry, this isn't to tell you all of the impending sequel. This is actually something rather important; I discovered a story on this site: possible plagiarized content from this story.

Alright, now, story is called Catching Fire. Now I don't want a million and a half reviews spamming them for it, but I need to you check out her story, particularly the chapter titled "Rumors" and see if I'm not crazy and they did plagiarize me. (I'd pass it off as a co-incidence, but, the Author used the exact same content as I did, and it's even word for word in some cases.)

This has happened to me once before, recently even, and it's made me a little paranoid, I really want to be sure before I do anything. So please, I need you, my readers, to go read their story and PM me back if they did.


End file.
